Ask Spectrum Rain
Spectrum Rain is a simple Earth mare with a kind disposition. She is seen as kind, respectful and funny on occation though most of her intellect is hidden by her apparent quick temper and tendancy to goof off. It's often she is seen as strange by other ponies in the small town she resides in. Her ability to see and hear things other ponies can not has given her a bad reputation though this fact doesn't bother her. Even though the majority of the townsfolk ignore her, there are several individual ponies who seek her aid or approach her on occation. Despite this, she prefers to be alone for the majority of her time... The only pony who sees her often is the young filly named Sugar who lives with Rain. Some of her features include a very light coat, a light blue mane and tail accented with a light green and a 'cute' paint splatter cutie mark. When asked about the origin of her cutie mark, she either changes the subject or defects the issue with humor. The full story behind it is unknown. Darker Side Rain may take most things with a smile, but if a loved one is threatened or if she finds herself in a situation that she can't escape by normal means of negotiation or other vocal tactic, she resorts to 'unleashing' a darker side of herself. Even though she is very kind hearted normally, her darker side displays an almost sadistic attitude. This change is unsettling to most around her since it is quick to change back and forth between the two almost instantly. An indication of this 'condition' are the mismatched pupil sizes. Occupation Rain works in multiple places in the little town she grew up in though the most known position is artistic teacher. The other various jobs include several volunteer jobs, part-time assistant at the local hospital as well as being an artist herself. Despite being shunned by the townsfolk, as mentioned before, Rain carries herself in a way that their attitudes have softened toward her over the years. That and her talent comes in handy for many different situations in which the townsfolk can't ignore. Family/Friends: Parents and Siblings: Rain is the eldest of four children shared between a unicorn mare and pegasus father. Her siblings are triplets, making her the odd one out. ... Rain is also the only Earth pony of the family, which further adds to her feeling of being 'out of place.' Sugar Cookie: Sugar is a playful filly who lives with Rain. She admires Rain's artistic talent and doesn't always understand why others treat Rain different. Often appearing 'innocent' and naive, Sugar disregards the opinions of others around her and substitutes her own 'truthes' in their place. This trait caused her to be passed from school to school until eventually her parents sent her to live with her aunt, PrimRose. However, PrimRose was unable to handle her either, so Rain stepped in to offer the filly a place to call home. Both of Sugar's parents were unicorns even though Sugar is an Earth pony. This was the main reason for her facination with Rain after learning of Rain's own issue with the races of her family. Sugar was originally named Sugar Plum by her parents Arty Plum and Petal Plum though Sugar renamed herself after deciding to live with Spectrum Rain. PrimRose: PrimRose is the biological Aunt of Sugar Plum/Cookie though her attempts to claim the child as her own have failed due to Sugar's disinterest in her. PrimRose is a loud and obnoxious mare who works at a fashion store. Her interests don't vary far from fashion or beauty so topics of interest/conversation are limited. Her main driving force for her daily life is to make anything she sees prettier... Rain is a constant target of her 'fashionable' advances despite her protests. Despite always covering her horn with the latest fashion, she is proud to be a unicorn. Patch: A childhood friend of Rain's and long time assistant on several projects. Patch is a kind hearted Stallion of the Pegasus race... though despite having the ability to fly, he rarely leaves the ground. Patch's job around the town is to fix the various equipment owned by the townsfolk. He is the only pony to know everything about Rain's past... and how she is the way she is... but that information isn't given. If asked, he always refuses to answer and instead asks for the asker to just be nice to her. He cares deeply for Rain and is always willing to help her in any way he can. Creator/Mod The Mod for the ask blog is a 22 year old woman who wishes that her real name be kept at least somewhat unknown. Her Deviantart updated: http://essentiallysimple.deviantart.com Her Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK4j-xGUrCgbrOc-mSKcXNQ Category:Original (OC) Category:Earth Pony Category:My little pony FIM